OJ
On-Screen Appearance Shop To Hotel OJ OJ is seen walking with paper bags just like Hank Hill's Entrance. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Cork OJ will get out a Cork. Sharp and sticky projectiles stick to it and regular projectiles bounce off it. OJ can throw the cork. It's stronger with the projectiles on it Side Special - Salt OJ will summon salt and she will grab the opponent and try to kiss him/her. Males will get their horniness triggered and females will just get weirded out. And genderless people will just get damaged. But unlike being like EQG Fluttershy's Side B, opponents can hit Salt. She'll get angry and try to kill him/her for 12 seconds before disappearing. Salt can be reflected, Salt can bump and kiss OJ triggering his horniness. Up Special - Jump The Cliff! OJ will jump off a cliff and bury an opponent, much like a weaker version of Javert's Up B. He jumps upwards in air and the cliff will make a platform for 10 seconds Down Special - Weak Fighting OJ will try to punch and kick like he did in Inanimate Smackdown, but any attack can stop him from doing that. Final Smash - A Million Dollars OJ will have a Million Dollars for being the winner, his attacks are now buffed and after KO'ing the opponents. He gets a cookie which heals him 200% damage. There is a 1/10 chance that money will rain everywhere, damaging the opponents and heal OJ every 8% damage just like Peach's Final Smash. His attacks are still buffed, but he will lose his buff after being KO'ed. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: (Screams) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: I WILL DESTROY YOU! Sd: Yes! Dn: (Dances with Paper) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Jumps happily) Victory 2: Yes, i did it. I won Inanimate Insanity! Victory 3: (Smirks with his hands on his hips) Victory 4: (Against Lightbulb) Lose/Clap: (Empty) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Actual better fighting *Dash Attack - Spills over a little, then refills *Forward tilt - Smack *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Throws a rock *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Inanimate Insanity initials Victory Music Kevin MacLeod- Aces High Kirby Hat Kirby has a Cup of Orange Juice as a Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Fruit Punch ® *Blue Rasberry (B) *Lemonade *Pink Lemonade *Milk *Chocolate Milk *Soda Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Suggested Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Cults Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Starter Characters Category:Video Movesets